Power Of Lightening
by myheadsinthegalaxy
Summary: Stephanie loves to skateboard with her best friend Shane. She knows she can go to Tori to talk about anything and Dustin always manages to bring a smile to her face. So when she joins Ninja Storm it can only be a good thing, right?


CHAPTER ONE: PRELUDE TO A STORM

Okay lets get a few things straight before we start the story.

I can't write for the life of me. I don't mind admitting it. I'm working on getting better and by writing stories I'm helping myself improve and I'd appreciate any feed back you have for me.

Constructive Criticism is awesome and I love it but don't go ape shit on me and yell at me because you don't like where the story is going or something. Respect me and I'll respect you. Deal?

I NEED A BETA! Beta is appreciated because I want to try and get more than 3 reviews.

So since what I want to say is out of the way we can start with the story. So without a further ado…

Deep in the mountains, secret Ninja Academies train our future protectors. Ancient scrolls told of four who would be chosen above the others, four who would become… POWER RANGERS NINJA STORM!

"Ready?" a girl in pink asked the boy in red across the skate park. Both were standing at opposite ends of a skate ramp and ready to jump on their boards. The guy nodded. As quickly as they could they jumped onto their boards, zoomed down the ramp, went up the other side and did a flip on the boards. Once they landed they rolled to the middle and high fived each other and broke into grins.

"That was totally awesome! We did it! We landed the flips!"

"I know Steph! We achieved brilliance today; this is going down in the history books. Imagine children reading our names and writing boring history reports on us." He threw an arm over shoulder and looked out into the distance.

" I wouldn't go that far Shane." She held up her hand for another high five, expecting her best friend to return it. Instead he took one look at her wristwatch and exclaimed "Awh man is that the time? I'll be late for class!"

"Pardon did you say late for class?" It was summer break, there shouldn't be 'classes' so what was Shane going on about?" Maybe he was taking a few extra classes before college so he wouldn't have as much on his plate? Well, whatever. It gave her a chance to get to the Thunder Academy without having to make up some lame excuse to her friends.

"Uh never mind gotta go!" Shane took off on his board towards the main road. Stephanie waited for him to turn the corner before taking off on her own skateboard towards the mountains.

Now standing in front of a large boulder that was sticking out of the base of the mountainside, Steph tore off her civilian clothing revealing her Ninja garb accented in pink. The only out of normal thing in her possession now was her skateboard. She refused to go anywhere without it. When she first started training at the thunder Academy her Sensei would always try and convince her to leave it behind or keep it outside of the entrance, but Steph would not let it out of her sight. It was her prized possession and no one was going to take it out of her sight for a second.

She held up her hand with her index and middle finger in the air and then swiftly brought them down to the middle of her chest. A portal than opened up and she walked through it. She took note that for once that she wasn't late to class for many other students were just milling around and talking. Letting out a whoop of excitement and doing a victory dance on the spot she didn't notice Sensei Ominino. Come up behind her.

"Look who made it on time." He said smiling at his young student and her antics.

"Well I believe I do deserve a victory dance for making it on time for once." She giggled. Her and Sensei were very close. Ever since her father passed away when she was young, Ominino had stepped in to being her father figure. He was her mentor and guide through life.

"Well I better I get to class Sensei. There's only seven other lightening Ninja's here. They'll notice if I'm not there." Stephanie turned to leave but Sensei put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait Stephanie. I must speak with you on an urgent matter."

"What is it Sensei?" He led her towards a wooden bench under a blossom tree.

"You see, there is something dark coming, I can feel it. Don't talk till I'm done." He said when he noticed the young girl face. "So I have selected a few students to protect us. I want you to be one of them."

"Are you sure? There have been no signs of danger and anyways if there was I wouldn't be able to do it. I'm not even a master of my element yet!"

" I trust you. Take this, put it on your wrist and never take it off. This will protect you."

"What is it Sensei? I've never seen anything like it-"

"No you haven't dear one. That is why I give you this. This is a Thunder ninja Morpher, you will use it to become the Pink Lightening Ranger." Stephanie was shocked. " I-uh don't know what to say." Before Sensei could reply though a dark cloud descended over the Academy.

The next day at Storm Chargers was quite slow. Shane and Stephanie were lounging on the couch with the ladder deep in thought. She was thinking on the battle that happened yesterday. She had morphed for the first time and tried to hold off the Kelzaks and Zurgane but in the end they were too strong for just one Ranger. They kilt Sensei, destroyed the other two morphers and kidnapped the entire school. She couldn't even talk to her friends about it because it would compromise her identity as a Ranger.

Tori sensed there was something off with her best friend and wanted to help her so she made some hot cocoa hoping to get her to open up. Right when she was about to ask her friend what's wrong Shane jumped up.

"Kick flip to a fifty-fifty! That's what I need to learn. What do you think Steph?"

"That would be cool." She said distractedly. Shane returned to his video without noticing that something was on Stephs mind." Tori looked over at her sister from another mister and took in her rumpled outfit. Usually she would wear her brown hair down, straightened to perfection with a majorly cute outfit but today her hair was pulled back haphazardly and all she wore was a pink tank and a grey track pants. Something was bothering Stephanie and Tori was determined to find out. But she knew though that she would have to be sneaky, she couldn't just force a confession out of her. Steph was a tough girl contrary to outward appearance and liked to keep to herself. If you pushed to hard she could run away.

All of the sudden, alarm clocks started to blare in the store making Steph, Tori and Shane jump.

"Dustin!" Tori sprung to her feet, as did Shane, shocking Steph enough to come back to reality. They started to make their way to the doors.

"Um… GUYS!" Stephanie called after her friends.

"No time to talk!" Dustin threw over her shoulder before running out after his friends. _They are such weirdo's. _She thought to herself. Stephanie was hoping to just chill with her friends today and take off her mind off what happened yesterday at her Academy. Looking at the Morpher on her wrist she sighed. Lost in her thoughts, Stephanie didn't notice Kelly (long time boss and friend) flop down beside her. "I can't believe Dustin just up and left me to clean up the shop alone!" she seethed "I know I let you have the day off but can you please help me?".

"Of course! You're my friend after all." While replying to Kelly, there was only thing running through her mind, The Thunder Academy.

After helping Kelly clean up Storm Chargers, Stephanie headed back to the small apartment she had started renting a month previously. It was located in Downtown Blue Bay Harbor just of the main street. She liked to call it her home between homes because after this summer she was going to Reefside University for police foundations. Flopping down on her bed she let out a moan. Helping Kelly was a welcomed distraction but she was still reeling from the destruction of her Academy and now she had to go and find the Wind Ninja Academy. She had promised Sensei that she would go find them and assist their Rangers in anyway she could. So even though she wanted to take nap and forget everything that had happened she pushed herself of her bed and set off for the forest. Unbeknownst to her, there would be a major battle going down in her future.

Shane, Tori and Dustin had been through an awful lot in the past hour. They saw their school be sucked into the sky, have a Guinea pig talk to them (turns out it's Sensei) and were now going to battle a very creepy looking monster named Zurgane as Power Rangers. Today was very weird for them.

"Keep your eyes open." Demanded Zurgane. He wanted to find the Pesky Ninjas and fast.

"Looking for us?" a booming voice asked. Upon the hill three Ninjas stood tall.

"It's them!"

"Ninja Storm- wait what was it again?" Asked the red one.

"It's Ninja Storm, Ranger form. You know what, just watch and learn." The one in Yellow replied.

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM!"

Flying up in cyclone of air Dustin morphed into the yellow wind Ninja.

"POWER OF EARTH!"

Now in the Ranger Uniform he turned to his friends. "Now who's laughing at the comic book geek? Hm?" Tori and Shane turned and looked at each other, agreeing silently to follow their friend's lead.

"POWER OF AIR!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

"Attack!" yelled Zurgane and a group of Kelzaks came bounding towards them.  
"Wind Rangers! Ninja Swords!" The three called out in synch. Filled with power, they were ready to take anything head on. Jumping up, they met the Kelzaks halfway with their swords raised.

Stephanie finally found the secret location of the Wind Ninja Academy after an hour of searching. When she walked through the portal she expected to find the tall, proud building but instead there was only a large creator where the schools use to be. She knelt down and bowed her head in respect. "Lothur got you too." She mumbled.

"Hiya!"

"Uhhhh!"

"Take that!"

Instantly Steph was on her feet and running towards the noise and as she got closer the noise turned into voices of people engaged in battle. _There are survivors! _She thought. She kept on running towards the voices till she found the battle, which was being fought by Kelzaks and… Rangers!

"Well then, if that's how it is… THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM!"

Standing on hard rocky ground Stephanie made her Morph. She was clad in pink boots, grey spandex under a pink skirt and top. On her top there was a simple picture of a lightening bolt in a circle and her helmet reflected her Zord, The Mantis.

"POWER OF LIGHTENING!"

The three other Rangers looked up at the ledge they previously were standing on to see another Ranger, a Pink Ranger.

"Yes! Another girl! I'm not alone anymore!" The Pink Ranger smiled down at the Blue one before jumping down to meet them.

"Need any help?"

"Who are you?" The Red Ranger asked the newcomer.

"I'm just a Ranger. Just like you. I'm from the Thunder Ninja academy or what's left of it anyways."

"There's another Academy?" Yellow asked.

"Yah, over by the mountain, you just have-" Blue interrupted her before she could finish speaking though.

"Uh sorry to interrupt but we are kinda in the middle of a battle here, can we save the team bonding for later?"

"Yah right, we better get to that." Apologized Stephanie.

"Win!"

"Power"  
"Rangers!"

They held up their arms, preparing for hand to hand combat but Zurgane didn't approach them but instead fired shots at them and they went flying backwards. The Red Ranger was first to get up and with quick thinking activated his hang glider.

"Hey guys check me out!" He was now soaring the skies. Everyone else followed suit sprouting hang gliders and flying above the enemy.

"Now this is what I call getting some air."

"We got you covered." The Blue Ranger said to the Red one.

"On your wing!" The Yellow one hollered

"Right behind you!"

"I'm going in." The Red Ranger dived towards Zurgane and grabbed him by the head.

"No, no, NO! Put me down! I'm scared of heights!"

"Well then, you got it!" and Zurgane was dropped into a bunch of trees.

Jumping down from their gliders the Rangers landed in front of

Zurgane and wasted no time slashing him with their swords and the in the Pink Rangers case, her staff. They slashed him with their weapons, sending him flying backwards.

"Hawk blaster fired up!"

"Sonic sound off!"

"Lion Hammer ready to roar!"

"Mantis bow aimed to win!"

The yellow ranger slammed downed his hammer on the ground causing Zurgane to fall. The Blue Ranger followed up by taking her megaphone sending him spinning in sonic waves. Stephanie then took aim and sent an arrow flying making Zurgane tumble backwards. The Red Ranger finished it off by using his blaster causing an explosion to go off around Zurgane.

"Let's bring it together guys." The Red Ranger held out his blaster and Yellow and Blue attached their weapons on.

"Uh, are you going to join?" Yellow asked.

" Sorry can't. My bow belongs to a different blaster." It was true. There was suppose to be two other Thunder rangers but she watched the two other morphers be destroyed so she was alone.

"Whatever you say." He shrugged

"STORM STRICKER!"

"Oh I'm so scared" Zurgane taunted back while doing a weird dance by flailing his arms around.

"Ready, aim, Fire!" A ball of energy exploded from the striker destroying Zurgane.

Woo's and yah's could be heard among the Rangers. The blue and Red Rangers jumped up while the Yellow and Pink high fived.

"That really did just happen?" The Red Ranger asked.

"That was awesome!" Yellow exclaimed cutting off Blue before she could respond, patting their backs.

The Four Rangers, Still Morphed wondered back into Ninja ops to talk with Cam and Sensei about the teams' newest addition. Seeing the Pink Ranger enter Ops, the Guinea pig flipped over to a table to the side of her.

"Welcome Thunder Ninja, I am Sensei Watanabe, I take it Sensei Ominino has sent you here to us?"

"Yes, our school was attacked, just like yours and was sent to aid your rangers. I am the only survivor from my school." Her voice once again broke at the end of the sentence but she refused to cry, she was going to get her school back and her friends.

"I see why don't you take off your helmet; why don't all of you remove your helmets. We are all friends here."

Each Ranger pulled of their helmets revealing Tori, Shane, Dustin and Stephanie. "Steph?" Shane looked utterly shocked, Tori confused and Dustin looked plain happy. "You're a Thunder Ninja?" Shane wanted answers. Now. Why had his best friend hidden she was a Ninja? Did she know they were Wind Ninja's? How long had she been keeping this secret?

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tori voiced one of his questions.

"Probably the same reasons why you guys didn't tell me. And just to say, you guys being Ninjas. Did not see that coming but it explains the random running aways and such things."

Shane was at a lost for words. One of his best friends was a Thunder Ninja and said best friend was coping with them being Wind Ninjas better than they were coping with her being a Ninja. "Well uh, I guess that's cool."

Dustin not having said a word yet spoke up. "If we're done being awestruck about the fact that were all Ninjas – welcome to the team Steph, awesome to have you here- I would like to say… I told you guys Power Rangers were real and you guys were all like 'you comic book geek, they're urban legends-'"

"Hey, hey, hey! That wasn't me, that was miss foueyface over here."

"Alright that was me but-"

" For God sakes there was like Ranger Teams in like three towns beside us how could-"

Steph was just laughing at her friends the whole time. She knew she could depend on her friends to cheer her up and was glad they were still acting normal around her. She was worried that keeping secrets from each other might rip them apart but obviously not. If anything this will bring them closer together. No more running off and half-baked lies, they could fully trust each other now. They were in this mess together.

Over in the corner a young man with black hair and glasses shook his head and rubbed his face. Stephanie took notice of this and walked over to him. "Don't worry, you'll get use to them." she said patting his back.

" No, I won't. You can only withstand because you're one of them." He hissed back. Steph shrugged. She couldn't argue with his logic. Turning her attention back to Sensei, whom she was just realizing was a guinea pig. She's seen freaker things though.

"You did well Rangers, but understand there will be battles in the future, Luthor will not rest until Earth is completely under his command. For until he is destroyed, the future is in your hands, Power Rangers."

**First chapter done! Woo! So I have started working on the second chapter but it takes a while to bring everything together. I have to watch the episode a gazillion times to find were to insert Steph into the story then writing out a rough draft, edit it and write a second draft and type it. So I'll try to move fast but don't expect another chapter in like 2 days. And in case if your wondering why I haven't written everything out than publish it well… you see, I was planning on doing that but I got a little excited over getting this story out there so yah. **

** Review if you want, I would love it if you would, but hey if life is to busy or ready to move on to the next epic read go for it! I do that myself all the time. Just before you leave though would you mind either following and/ favouriting me? Only if you want to though.**

**~Galaxy **


End file.
